1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breathing modifier and, more particularly, to an improved breathing method and apparatus adapted for use on a competitor such as a horse or a dog to improve its oxygen transport and utilization for improved competitive performance.
2. Description of the Background Art
Animals, including humans, require oxygen to perform competitive activities. To achieve superior levels of competitive performance, lung capacity and efficiency must be developed to their fullest potential to facilitate efficient oxygen absorption into the blood stream.
In the field of competitive training, it has been theorized that if a horse or dog or other animal, including a human, is forced to train with a device on its face which forces re-breathing of oxygen-depleted, exhaled air, the lungs and the respiratory and circulatory systems will be strengthened. The strengthening is effected by the excess work the animal must do when inhaling in order to acquire adequate oxygen during exercise. By re-breathing exhaled air, either at rest or during exercise, the animal will compensate for the reduced oxygen supply by developing increased lung volume and by growing more and larger lung air cells. The animal will also develop improved cardiovascular functions such as increased blood volume, raised heart stroke-volume, and increased capillary bed in the stressed muscle tissue. More red blood cells with greater oxygen carrying capabilities and physiological improvements also result from the animal re-breathing exhaled air.
The result of all these factors is an improvement in, and prolonging of, optimal oxygen transportation to the muscle cells. Improved oxygen transportation delays and minimizes the onset of anaerobic muscle metabolism and the concomitant production of lactic acid. The effect is to reduce pain and fatigue.
Furthermore, a horse or a dog that is trained while fitted with a breathing modifier that forces the horse to re-breathe exhaled air will run faster and longer when not fitted with the breathing modifier. The horse or dog realizes the full benefit of improved respiratory and circulatory performance that resulted from the training with the breathing modifier when the breathing modifier is removed.
The present invention is directed to improving known devices which improve competitive performance by forcing the re-breathing of exhaled air in a manner which is safe, secure, convenient, economical and adaptable to different capabilities of various horses.
The prior art discloses several methods of forcing the re-breathing of exhaled air. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,119 to Marchello and 4,141,199 to Doino, Jr. disclose masks for horses. These devices are specially designed as breath protectors and facilitate the breathing of pure warm air by the horse. The Marchello device is formed of a thick, open celled, foamed plastic material. The foam employed in the device has cells that allow air to pas freely through the device but screen dust and dirt carried in the air. The dome shaped device does not impede the flow of fresh air to the horse, rather the device freely passes fresh air to the horse. In Doino, Jr. a dome shaped breath protector for a horse is formed by a self supporting cover over the muzzle of a horse which can be released by the driver of the horse. The release of the protector is effected by a cable extending from the driver forward to a latching plate with a transverse slot which is incorporated in a cover and a latch which engages in the slot and is mounted on the head of the horse. In both Marchello and Doino, Jr. a dome shaped breath protector is employed that allows clean, warm air to pass through the device minimizing the amount of re-breathed air that the horse inhales.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,174 to Wilson consists of a dog filtration mask. The mask is constructed of a crown band to which is attached an air filtration means and a collar for the dog's neck. The mask extends from the dog's nose up and over the dog's eyes and ears. The device provides a visor over the dog's eyes to allow for unimpaired vision and filtration paper for the dog to breath clean filtered air through. The device's filtration paper forms a flat panel that allows the dog to breath clean air during grooming without forcing the dog to re-breath his exhaled air.
Methods to limit human re-breathing of exhaled air are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,465 to Roy; 2,007,330 to Hicks; and 405,883 to Gard. In Roy, the device comprises a mouth piece for insertion in the mouth of the user of the device or a mask that attaches to the face of the user of the device. The mask is shaped to cover the human mouth and nose and has one central hole through which the user may breath. The device stimulates the human respiratory system by making breathing more difficult and limiting the amount of air inhaled into the user's lungs. The device operates without requiring the user to re-breath any exhaled air. In Hicks, a device employs a mask which conforms to the proportions of a human face and completely encloses the nose and mouth of a human user. The device has an expandable bladder that is connected to the mask via a flexible tube. The device compels the user to re-breath his exhaled air without any provision for introducing fresh air to the user. In Gard, a human vapor bath for the face allows a user to either inhale the contents of a closed bath or to breath fresh air through tubes passing though the walls of the vapor bath device. The vapor bath device is essentially a pan which is shaped in plan to conform to the human face and may or may not use padding along the edges of the pan. Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,692 to Nowacki et al, an inhalation valve is used in combination with a molded rubber or plastic adapter or a face mask that fits over the nose and mouth of a baby or small child. The device incorporates a one way valve to allow air and medication to flow into the child who is receiving air and medication but prevents outward flow from the child.
Lastly, a marine mammal vacuum recovery system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,401 to Langguth. This device allows a marine mammal to be fitted with a nose cup that enables the mammal to carry a underwater vacuum tool in a forward facing direction. The device has no provisions to affect the re-breathing of exhaled air by the mammal.
None of these prior art patents teaches or suggests the safe, secure, convenient, economical, and adaptable way of forcing an animal to re-breath exhaled air as described herein in order to improve competitive performance. Known devices are simply lacking in one regard or another.
As illustrated by the prior art patents, and known commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made to improve breathing modifiers. None of the prior art efforts, however, suggest inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein. Prior efforts do not provide the benefits attendant with the present invention. The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, through of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reduction in cost to the manufacturer, and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved breathing method and apparatus adapted for use on an animal comprising a generally cylindrically shaped device having one open end and one closed end; padding secured to the device within the circumference of the open end adapted to accept and contact the muzzle of the animal; port means formed in the periphery of the device for the passage of air therethrough; and tube means removably secured to the port means to allow for greater or lesser breathing modification as a function of the size of the tube means.
Another object of this invention is to accommodate the exercising of different capacity horses or dogs by using tubes of varying length attached to threaded ports on the periphery of the breathing modifier.
A further object of this invention is to develop more lung volume in a horse or dog by growing more and larger lung cells.
A further object of this invention is to improve a horse's or dog's cardiovascular functions of increased blood volume, raised heart volume, and increased capillary bed in the stressed muscle tissue.
A further object of this invention is to produce more red blood cells and greater oxygen carrying capability in an animal.
A further object of this invention is to improve and prolong optimal oxygen transport to the muscle cells and thereby delay and minimize the onset of anaerobic muscle metabolism along with the concomitant production of lactic acid and accompanying pain and fatigue.
A further object of this invention is the training of competitors fitted with the breathing modifier for allowing them to run faster and farther than when not wearing the breathing modifier.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.